


Blue

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Rainbow Brotherhood [7]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy's wife had always loved Doctor Who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Rainbow Brotherhood, it's a piece about Samantha Oliver, Tommy's wife and Hailey's sister. It is not actually about Doctor Who, just about a person who is a fan of the series. BYOT.

The first time Tommy realized that Hailey and Sam were sisters and not just two people with the same last name, and red hair, was the evening he came over to study with Hailey and found them watching a Doctor Who marathon.  Typical of Tommy at the time, he had gotten the days mixed up.  Hailey invited him in and the evening was spent watching Classic Who and eating popcorn.

As the moving night became tradition, popcorn was swiftly banned, followed by M&M’s, Skittles, candy in general, Cheetos, chips in general, peanuts, and mixed nuts.  Hailey had put her foot down as their propensity for throwing the food at each other and the TV left her with a living room in danger of becoming a rodent attractor.

As Sam and Tommy eased into dating, Sam made it a personal mission to have Tommy see every available episode of Doctor Who, intent on converting him to the fandom.

There is a small album, half completed, chronicling their journey through the Doctors, tucked away with a colorful, long scarf and a plastic piece of celery.

Sam’s pride and joy, however, was her car.  It was an ordinary, two-door sedan that could have been one of a dozen different models, distinctive only in its color.  It had been painted a very distinct shade of blue that they called Tardis.  There was a pair of custom ordered decals on the doors and a bumper sticker that proudly informed the world “MY OTHER CAR IS A TARDIS!”

Sam had a habit of comparing Tommy with the ninth Doctor when the new Who arrived.

“Not the face!”  She would laugh when Tommy complained, “It’s the hair!”

Every deployment saw Tommy taping the new episodes and setting it aside to watch when Sam returned, planning to enjoy the latest shenanigans of the Doctor together.

When he lost her, Hailey came over and made him watch all the episodes he had been saving, a little memorial for the sister and wife they had lost.

Selling the Tardis-car had been a difficult decision, but Tommy could not drive it without crying and Hailey could not even ride with someone else.  Then Tommy found a tape under the front seat, a tape of Sam reciting the emergency protocol that the ninth Doctor had recorded for Rose and he knew he had to let the car go.

But the buyer had a sonic screwdriver in his pocket and paid extra for the decals, and if Tommy and Hailey heard him whisper, “Come on Sexy, let’s run,” then they knew they had made the best choice for everyone.

 


End file.
